


Love Live! Sunshine!! -Monochrome Memories-

by KitaroBoi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Redemption, Regret, Self-Hatred, Unofficial Sequel, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/KitaroBoi
Summary: Aqours disbanded shortly after the 3rd Years left, Takami Chika feeling largely to blame. With a broken heart and a lost school she spends 3 years isolating herself until one day, she visits the school. With that, a small fire was lit in her heart to try again and she goes off to try and regroup Aqours for one more 'hoorah.' Unfortunately for her a lot has happened in 3 years, and it will take a miracle to get the gang back together and shine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Live! Sunshine!! -Monochrome Memories-

It had been 3 years since the closure of Uranohoshi Girls’ High School. The building remained there, untouched, deteriorating and colorless each day it stayed up. Takami Chika, the former leader of the Aqours stands there at the gate, staring at their greatest failure. 'Now that Aqours is disbanded... was it even worth all this?' she thought to herself as she looked at the lifeless common area of the school and walked toward it.

She headed down the walkways and to the gym where she found the old room they used to host club in. The board was the only thing that remained of those days though, still stained with the bittersweet marks of a much more innocent time. She sat down on a chair and took in the atmosphere, oppressive and saddening as the room was caked in dust and dirt from the elements. 

"Why did things have to end up this way...?" she muttered as she looked outside, a crow sitting on the windowsill. It cawed at her as she stood up and flew off, its feathers flying in her face as she looked at it soar away. "Keep soaring... you made it further than us..." she said to the bird, already out of sight as she sheds a silent tear and walks out of the school. Her mind echoing with the voices of that one summer where it all began.

“...I wonder if they’d ever be willing to give it one more chance…” she whispered to herself as she looked out at the town… darkened by a deep overcast sky. Chika let out an exasperated sigh and walked off, reminiscing of days long past… hoping for a day, where Aqours could shine together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly something sorta spontaneous that spawned from inspiration of a fanart I found on Pixiv (Sourced here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83498263)   
> I'll definitely be continuing this and finishing it, especially since I have a very clear direction I wanna go. I hope you all enjoy this little intro chapter and that'll be all from me, bai bai~


End file.
